


The Boilermaker Saga

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 15k Road Race, Boilermaker, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock, John and Mary are doing the Utica BoilermakerChapter 3 - Post Race posted





	1. Training Run (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

> The Boilermaker is a 15k held the second Sunday of July in Utica, NY. It is one of the premier 15ks in the US with over 14,000 runners, including elite runners from all over the globe. It began at what used to be Utica Boilers (it's since been renamed) and finishes at the brewery, hence the name of the race. Why are Sherlock, John, and Mary doing a 15k in Utica, NY instead of staying in the UK and doing something like the Great North Run (which I know is a half)? *Shrugs* You got me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John and Mary are out for a run

“Why are we doing this?” Sherlock panted, sweating poring from everywhere on his body.

“ _She_ wanted us to,” John replied, gesturing at Mary who was ten feet in front of them. Their feet pounded heavily on the pavement as they followed Mary down the path.

“I don’t think I can do it,” Sherlock confessed as they continued to try to keep up with Mary.

“Just maintain a good pace,” John said as he kept his eyes straight ahead, “And you’ll get through it.”

“Come on, slowpokes,” Mary called, turning her head to look back at them.

“We’re coming,” John called roughly.

Mary looked forward again, keeping up her pace. John and Sherlock pushed on, running in silence, breathing heavily, following her. Their footfalls made a syncopated rhythm on the path.

Sherlock tilted his head to the side. “You dog,” Sherlock accused, turning to look at him.

“What?” John feigned innocence.

“You’re faking this,” he struggled to get out. “You aren’t breathing heavily. You’re slapping the ground with your feet to sound like your struggling.”

John kept staring ahead at Mary. He was focused on the small, tight sports bra and the very small spandex shorts. “You got me. But if she knew I could run a faster pace she wouldn’t let me follow her and I wouldn’t stare at her butt.”


	2. Race Day (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the race

“It’s way too early,” Sherlock declared.

“I know,” John agreed. Even at this early hour it was already muggy. The two of them were in their athletic shorts, t-shirts and comfortable trainers.

Sherlock looked around before staring at John. “Why am I here?”

John sighed, “Because you love Mary.” He fingered the maroon bib pinned to his shirt.

Sherlock looked around again. “It’s way too early,” he repeated. “I could be in bed right now.”

John chose to ignore him and looked at the rows of port-a-loos with lines in front of them. Mary was somewhere amidst that mass of people.

“How much longer?” Sherlock asked.

John checked his watch. “Half an hour. Did you stretch yet?”

“No,” Sherlock snorted.

“We’ve been over this before,” John said patiently, but slightly annoyed. “If you don’t warm up your muscles you can hurt yourself in the middle of the course.”

Mary came up to them. “Are you boys ready?” She had on a her sports bra and tiny spandex shorts. A green bib was pinned to her shorts on the left.

John nodded. Sherlock, without looking at Mary, yet again said, “It’s way too early.”

Mary leaned in and gave them both a kiss. “You’ll both do fine.” As she headed off she called back to them, “I'll see you at the brewery.”


	3. Post Race (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is over and it's time to relax.

Sherlock was sitting on the kerb when John came back and found him. “I was one thirty-three. How did you do?” he asked.

Sherlock looked up at him and squinted; the sun was bright behind John’s head. “One forty-two. I hate Mary.”

John stuck his hand out and helped him up. He kissed him. “No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Sherlock sighed in agreement. He examined his finisher pin. “This is all we get?”

John shrugged. “We got the pint glasses yesterday.” He set off walking to the post-race party. Sherlock followed.

“I hate you, too. How are you able to walk?” He limped after John.

“No, you don’t. I stretched before the race.” He put his arm around Sherlock. They each grabbed a popsicle as they headed into the massive crowd gathered in the parking lot at the back of the brewery. “We’re not going to find Mary.”

“Mary will find us,” Sherlock said, glancing around the crowd.

Mary found them a few minutes later. Her hair which had been tightly braided at the start of the race was starting to come undone. “Congratulations!” she said.

“I hate you,” Sherlock replied.

“No, you don’t.” She carefully leaned in and gave both of them a kiss and then handed them the two cups she had been carrying. “You boys earned these beers.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out my other works


End file.
